WickedClan
by DarkShine07
Summary: A oneshot I thought up. It's about what happened to Tigerstar when Scourge killed him.


WickedClan

Tigerstar stood facing Scourge with his claws unsheathed. An evil smirk appeared in the corners of Scourge's lips as he raised a paw with dog claws attached to it. Tigerstar was about to jerk backwards when the paw suddenly slashed down through his sides. Tigerstar stared at Scourge in horror and disbelief. Then the pain came swift and shocking. Tigerstar's body convulsed and he could see nothing but blackness, overwhelming blackness. He could his nine lives pouring out and floating away from him. A face appeared if front of him, giving the blackness a disturbance in color. The cat's head was light and goldish colored. Tigerstar stared into the cat's eyes and, with a jolt, recognized the tom. It was Lionheart, brave and noble in all his glory. Instead of speaking Tigerstar kept his pride and dared to look down. There was his body, sprawled out on the ground in between BloodClan, TigerClan, and LionClan. He had been a fool and he knew it. The only thing he was glad about was that the cursed Firestar hadn't been the cat to kill him.

Tigerstar turned his head and looked back at Lionheart, coldness in his eyes at his sudden death. Lionheart held the gaze just as coolly.

"Tigerstar. Welcome to the gates of StarClan. I'm just sad to say you'll never see the insides of StarClan." Tigerstar felt his jaw drop. "You gave me nine lives, but yet you do not let me into StarClan?"

Lionheart bowed his head. "You weren't supposed to get your nine lives. It was a mistake." Tigerstar growled, "StarClan is not supposed to make mistakes!" Lionheart seemed like he was about to hiss but instead he contained himself. "You can find your way, or you can let me show you." Tigerstar was confused now. Find the way? "What way?" Lionheart chuckled. "Why, the way to WickedClan."

Tigerstar felt his heart briefly stop. "You…you mean it's…_real?" _ Lionheart wore an amused grin as he mewed, "Unfortunately, but yes. And it's definitely where you belong. Now…do want me to show you?" Tigerstar was suddenly a kit, and his mother was telling him stories of cats going to WickedClan when they were bad. He shook his pelt and glared at Lionheart, "I don't need your help." With that he turned and stalked off. Lionheart's grin faded and he turned to leap back into the stars of Silverpelt.

Tigerstar kept padding on, though he knew not where he was going. The lightness of StarClan had faded and he had begun stalking into utter darkness. The ground had become rocky and hard, and he had already cut his paws a few times. "Humph…and they say you can't hurt yourself in an afterlife." Tigerstar suddenly stopped. He took in his breath. The ground was shifting under him. Sifting and turning over. All he could do was feel it move underneath his paws, the lights of StarClan had vanished completely.

Tigerstar gathered himself to jump backwards, but as he lifted his front paws his back feet slid under his stomach and he was falling down down down. Further and further, he fell into nothingness. Then a faint red light showed up, though it was far away. Tigerstar suddenly hit his side into the sides of the pit and his head banged into a jagged ledge sticking out of the wall. Blackness took over his eyesight, but he remained conscious. He held his front paws out in front of him, waiting to land on whatever the redness had been. Then he hit a hard surface and completely blacked out.

Tigerstar slowly blinked his eyes open. He was at the end of the pit, red light surrounded him, but he lay on dark brown soil. He stood up to his paws only to have achings sear through his muscles. He collapsed back down, but forced himself back up to his paws. Tigerstar took a breath and then began wondering how he would get out of the pit. As he gazed up he realized he could hardly even see the long tunnel anymore, actually he couldn't see it even when he fell in. Maybe there was a way out if he followed, what seemed like pathways. Little trails that had paw prints had been grounded into the surface at the bottom of the pit.

As he gazed around at the darkness he jumped back in surprise. One pair of eyes stared at him from inside the darkness. Then a jet black cat stepped out in front of Tigerstar. His eyes were brightest yellow while small black slits served as pupils. The tom was filled out in all places imaginable. He was very intimidating. Tigerstar wondered if this tom was a foe. Instinctively he unsheathed his claws. The tom chuckled in pleasure. "Welcome. To all evil cats' domain." Tigerstar suddenly realized he was in WickedClan. But who was this tom? "Well then…who are you?" he asked, sheathing his claws. The tom stepped forward again, his slits of pupils slightly widening. "Who am I? WHO AM I?" he chuckled in delight. "I am Satinclaw! The creator, not to mention leader, of WickedClan!"

Tigerstar stepped back in awe. "Leader? So…you were the very first evil cat?" Satinclaw nodded pleasurably at his title. "Come. You shall meet the other residents of WickedClan." Tigerstar nodded and padded after Satinclaw as he turned and trudged into the darkness. As he followed, he realized that the red pit he had fallen into was just a very small portion of WickedClan. The darkness faded away to be replaced by more red light that lit up a series of tunnels and passages, with one, in the center, that was the biggest. Satinclaw stopped, "That one leads to my den." Then he turned and took the first tunnel on the left. Tigerstar followed but peered into the huge tunnel that appeared forbidden. How he would love to rule this place.

At the end of the tunnel Satinclaw halted and backed away. Tigerstar passed him to see many dens, but most empty. He saw one den that contained a black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. She gazed at Tigerstar coldly then rolled over and continued to sleep. Satinclaw used the tip of his tail to beckon Tigerstar to follow. They took another tunnel leading into a huge room filled with cats, most dark shades of brown or black. Tigerstar looked around, then realized Satinclaw had padded onward. He walked to the end of the room and settled down, where two she-cats instantly padded up to him, asking all kinds of questions like, "Do you want some water?" "How bout some food?" Tigerstar rolled his eyes. He looked around the room again interested. All the cats were sparring, or simply chatting. A swipe in the head caught Tigerstar's attention as he tumbled over. He stood up hissing in rage only to see a familiar tom starring into his eyes, playfulness filled them to capacity. "Darkstripe?" Tigerstar meowed wondrously. Darkstripe nodded and pounced. Tigerstar jerked to the side as Darkstripe missed and rolled over on his back as he hit the ground. He stood up and chuckled. "Good to see you."


End file.
